X-ray imaging is based on difference of X-ray transmission between different body tissues. X-ray imaging can be done with different X-ray photon energies, usually between 20 keV to 150 keV which are optimized for certain cases.
Combination of images obtained at different x-ray illumination energies can be of advantage. For instance, some tissues, especially soft tissues have quite small differences in transmission.
It may be beneficial to acquire different x-ray images with different X-ray illumination energies. The different images may provide information on different soft tissues.
However, due to body movement the different images cannot be fused correctly.
An alternative is a concurrent illumination the body with two x-rays beams with different energies. The sensing is done with two stacked scintillators separated by a filter, with photomultipliers aside. The first scintillator detects low energies, while the second one only the more energetic X-rays. This solution suffers from a poor spectral separation and high cost
There is a growing need to provide a system and method for acquiring different x-ray images obtained at different x-ray illumination x-ray energy in a manner that will enable to fuse the different x-ray images.